Kiss Me
by StaroftheNights
Summary: He kissed her first and she kissed back.  Only there was a witness and now a relationship that is about start is going to be rocky. ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction with my favorite couple!! I was inspired by to write this after watching Gilmore Girls one evening. Sorry the first chapter is so short next chapter should be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!

It had been a long two weeks for Nara Shikamaru as he stood before the gates waiting for the troublesome woman to leave.

"Not going to miss me?" teased Temari.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

She grinned as she adjusted her fan on her back. Temari began to walk out of gates towards Suna when she felt a tug on back of her arm stopping her from going any further.

"What are you doing?" asked Temari confused.

Shikamaru hadn't moved his hand from her arm and he was staring at her. Temari tried to move her arm getting impatient to why he had stopped her.

"Just stand still," said Shikamaru.

He moved in and kissed her. It was gentle a little awkward at first but it was sweet. He broke the kiss and stepped away from her. His mind was running a thousand different thoughts as she stood there not moving. Just how would she react to him kissing her? She didn't respond but stepped towards him again.

"What are you doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"Just stand still," said Temari repeating his earlier words.

She kissed him with more passion then the first kiss and her arms wrapped around his body. Temari broke the kiss staring at Shikamaru.

"Not bad," said Temari.

He gave a lazy grin before they moved in for a third kiss.

"I knew it!" yelled a voice.

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry the second chapter took me so long to get out! I had trouble with this chapter and I got caught up with school! I'm sorry if there are any grammer mistakes I tried to edit the best that I could.

Thank you for all the reviews and everyone that read the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 A Real Witness?

Earlier that Day

"Oh no!"

She dropped her clipboard and the nurse raced down the stairs into empty room where blankets were disarray. The window was open and curtains were blowing in the wind.

"This isn't good! Hokage-sama is going to kill me," said the nurse as she exited the room to find the Hokage.

Nauru Hiro had been sitting still for four long hours and only thirty minutes left until his shift ended. He yawned there had been barely anyone come through gate today. There had been few merchants from the Earth country who had came two hours ago. The other guy had gone to relieve himself a couple minutes ago. Hiro heard something and looked around to where the noise was coming from.

"What the hell?" asked Hiro and got up to see what he heard.

It had to come from outside the gates and he looked there was nothing. It least got him up from his chair and he heard voices in distance coming towards the gate. He turned to head back to his chair when he suddenly felt sharp pain. Then everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I knew it!" yelled a voice.

Shikamaru and Temari suddenly broke apart. It was quiet there was no one else around except for a faint charka signature that either could hardly have sensed earlier.

"Who's there!" demanded Temari. "Come out!"

The two prepared themselves as someone came through the gate with blond hair. There stood Uzumaki Naruto Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja and loudmouth blond who had appeared. Twigs were stuck in his hair with no shirt and wearing light green pants. His feet were barefoot and he stared at them with weird look on face.

"Naruto?" asked Temari. "What are you doing here?

Shikamaru groaned if he witnessed them kissing then will be all around Konoha before they knew it.

"Ramen," said Naruto was all he said.

"What?"

"Don't lie to me ramen thief I knew you try to escape out of village with all the ramen!" yelled Naruto. "Stop using your disguise and show your true self Ramen thief!"

"What the hell?" said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Temari watched as Naruto ran towards them. He held two kunai in his hand and threw one it hit the ground five feet away from him.

"Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru. "Stop!"

He threw another kunai they moved out the way from the kunai as landed in the dirt. He was about to throw the other one put when he stopped suddenly. Shikamaru had a chance to stop him with the kagemane no justu.

"Naruto-," started Shikamaru.

He popped as clone had disappeared and reappeared where the last kunai had landed.

Shikamaru and Temari watched carefully as he stared at them. Then he fell forward on the ground and a snore came out.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san!" yelled a voice.

"Sakura," said Shikamaru there were several other medic ninjas behind her.

"Naruto," said Sakura and she let sigh of relief.

She went to examined Naruto who was sleeping peacefully on the ground. The drug must have finally made out of his system and now he was just sleeping.

"Did he cause any problems?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing to bad," said Temari. "What happened to him?"

"One of nurse mistaken his room for another patient and gave wrong drug. Of course that is what she claims. At least it looks like the only side effect was sleepwalking it could have been worse."

She grabbed Naruto's arm and put his arm around her neck pulling his sleeping body close to her.

"Sakura-chan," murmured Naruto but kept on sleeping.

"Sakura-san we should get going in case the drug had not been completely eliminated," said one of medics.

"Yes. Sorry if he caused in any trouble," said Sakura.

They hurried back to hospital leaving Shikamaru and Temari alone again. She would have to leave Gaara was excepting her back soon.

"I have to go," said Temari. "Next time you can take me to dinner and without any interruptions."

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru before smiling.

She kissed his cheek before quickly turning around to head back to Suna. Shikamaru watched her until she was gone before he decided to leave. He couldn't wait until she came back.

A few hours later there was groan and Sakura turned to see Naruto was waking up. The drug had cleared out of system quickly nothing besides the sleep walking had presented as side effect.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as sat up.

"Good to see you up," said Sakura smiling.

"Sakura-chan I had the weirdest dream. There was ramen thief going to steal all the ramen in Konoha!"

Sakura rolled her eyes of course Naruto would dream of ramen.

"Then I saw Shikamaru and Temari they were making out and then I was back to chasing the ramen thief."

"Shikamaru and Temari kissing?" asked Sakura looking at Naruto.

"Yeah weird isn't it? Why would they be in my dream?" said Naruto.

"Naruto it was just a dream," said Sakura quickly. "I have to go I'll see you later Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura closed the door and smiled at this information she always thought that Shikamaru and Temari were couple. She had heard the rumors that there was going on between them. After she visited with Tsunade-sama and updated her on Naruto's condition. She would have to find Shikamaru and question him, herself.

The OC plays only small part in the story he'll show up later. Chapter 3 should be up later this week I promise!


End file.
